Light bars are custom or semi-custom accessories which may be mounted on wheeled vehicles to provide supplementary lighting. The lighting may be for illumination, signaling, or both. One example of a popular application of light bars is for police cars.
A light bar is an assembly of lighting fixtures mounted on a common base, typically having a common translucent or transparent covering lens. The light bar typically spans the width of the vehicle to which it is mounted. A light bar may be bolted to its associated wheeled vehicle.
However, a light bar which is directly bolted to its vehicle suffers from vulnerability to theft or other unauthorized removal or tampering. A need exists to increase security of connection, and especially bolted connection, of a light bar to its associated wheeled vehicle.